Stargate Atlantis: Wraith Worship
by Hondarr
Summary: Sheppard finds himself back on Earth, being reassigned, when he is contacted by a unknown man and asked to go the local bar, where he is knocked unconscious by the man who called him. When he wakes up, he finds himself being held by a man with the markings of a Wraith.. is this really Earth or some elaborate Wraith trick meant to get information from him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Major, wait!" General Laundry yelled down the hall, trying to get the attention of Major Sheppard.

The Major turned around, and glared at the General, and responded, with obvious anger in his voice, "What do you want General? Having me pulled off the Atlantis Expedition wasn't punishment enough? Look, it wasn't my fault, sure I gave the order for them to storm the ship, but Doctor Weir and the IOA supported me."

"Major, I am not blaming you, im simply letting you know that I have your new post. Honestly, I think you'll be happy with it, it's a bit closer to home than it usually is , maybe now you can stop by and see your fam—" The General tried to finish his sentence, but the Major stopped him, and ended the conversation,

"General, with all due respect. No. I don't want another posting, I belong on Atlantis, I am—was, the ranking military officer, and you can ask Doctor Weir how she thinks I was doing, and General, I intend to finish this conversation, right now." Sheppard said, before turning his back on the general and entering the elevator, "And General… you get me back on Atlantis, or I will be a major pain for the SGC and possibly the US Military."

Sheppard hit the button that would bring him to the surface, as he got closer to the surface, his phone began getting better signal, and the phone call that has been repeated for the past hour finally got through. "Sheppard, who is this?"

"You don't need to know, all you need to know is that I know you are being reassigned from Atlantis, and I want to meet with you. I'll be at the bar two streets down from Cheyenne mountain, for two hours, starting now. Meet me there." That was all Sheppard got before the phone hung up and left him in the elevator, trying to figure out who that was.

"_I need to call Sam, let her know whats happened, and I think I could use her help with this.." _thought Major Sheppard, as the elevator doors opened, and he began walking out of the mountain. He cleared the mountain and was driving into town, to the bar that the caller told him about, suddenly he slammed the brakes, and opened the passenger seat compartment, and pulled out his pistol, and looked towards the woods on the side of the road, he could've sword he'd seen a wraith. Major Sheppard understood that if the wraith were on Earth, that it would be very, very bad for everyone. After about one and a half minutes of scanning the woods for any sign of movement, he decided that he was probably just seeing this, and that the cause was his imminent reassignment. He slowly returned to the speed limit, and continued heading on towards the bar. After about twenty minutes of driving, he finally got there, and wandered in. He scanned the bar for anyone who was clearly waiting for him, after he found nothing he went to the counter and was about to order a drink, when someone wandered up to him, grabbed him by the shoulder, and bashed him upside the head, knocking him out cold.

**Two Hours Later**

Sheppard woke to a major headache, a massive bruise on the side of head, and to find himself locked away in a cell of sorts, and for some odd reason, he felt that it would help to let his captors know he was awake, he started off by yelling as loud as he could, "Hey! Anyone home!"

A door opened somewhere behind him, however, he couldn't see it, and to his horror, the thing that came around the side of the cell was a human, with the markings of a wraith. It said only one thing, before stunning him again. "Welcome Major Sheppard…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Seven Hours Later**

"God I hate those stunners almost as much as I hate the Wraith.." Sheppard moaned as he pushed himself up off the floor, before finishing his statement, much louder.. "HEY! You wraith thing, wanna come here a minute?"

"What is a Wraith? Major Sheppard, I needed to speak to you about something, I'm glad you got my call, I'm sorry about all this, I feel it is necessary to make sure you listen to what I have to say." The voice came out of no where, and it took Sheppard a moment to realize that there was a man standing at the edge of his cell.

"What do you want? I don't feel particularly inclined to tell you anything while I'm being locked up and treated like a prisoner!" Sheppard yelled at the man, anger increasing by the minute,

"If I let you out, you wont harm me will you?" The man replied, with a grin on his face, that only succeeded in increasing Major Sheppards anger, and Sheppard was overwhelmed with the wish to run over there and strangle his captor through his cell.

"No promises, this is Ancient technology. Where'd you get it?" Sheppard's response caused his captor to laugh and just walk away. "Get back here! You cant keep me here for long before the military sends guys to look for m—" Sheppard was about to finish his sentence when he was cut short by the sound of a large metal door slamming shut behind whoever it was that just left.

He began scanning the room, and the cell itself, because if he remembered correctly there would be a panel inside the cell somewhere, very well concealed, that was installed by the ancients incase of their own men got trapped inside the cell, if their city or ship was invaded. He began running his hand over the metal of the cell, trying to avoid touching the area in between the metal bars, which he occasionally did touch by accident, giving him a mild shock. Eventually, he found the panel, but just as he was about to remove it, he heard a large door swing open, and he quickly stepped to the other side of the cell, and waited for his captor to turn the corner and allow Sheppard to see his dark outline. Instead of his captor, a young man rounded the corner, crouched down, holding what appeared to be a military standard handgun. Sheppard looked at the mans uniform, trying to find something to identify who he was, and when he found what he was looking for he whispered to the man, "Captain, what're you doing here?"

"Rescuing you Sir, what does it look like." The Captain replied, before returning to work on the console ahead of him. After twenty minutes of fiddling with the controls, the Captain said out loud, "Ah ha! I think I got it. Just gotta—" Right before the Captain got a chance to lower the shield and unlock the cell a blast from a stunner hit him in the upper chest, and Sheppard knew that his captor had returned, and that the Captain was either already dead or what going to be dead soon.

"So he was trying to help you escape? All right. Down to business, I need a gate address." His captor said the last bit so calmly that Sheppard almost forgot that he wasn't supposed to know about the Stargate Program.

"Gate Address?" Sheppard responded, attempting the 'I don't know anything about that' kind of act. Unfortunately for him, it didn't exactly go according to plan.

"Major, lets put it simply, I have a hostage, this Captain here… I want the gate address for Atlantis, right now, and I don't want to ask you again. The wraith have long known that Atlantis has survived the siege, and I think that your people have long known that the siege was not going to be the last, now if you want me to stop the wraith before they attack, I suggest you give me the gate address." Sheppard's captor was hard to read, and Sheppard concluded that he was probably telling the truth, that if he didn't get the info he wanted, the Captain would be killed.

"I don't know the address for Atl—" Again, Sheppard was cut off, and he was getting sick of it, and his captor was getting sick of his act.

"Major you have twenty seconds before he dies." His captor said as he raised his arm to his mouth, which revealed a communications device, and sure enough after twenty seconds, he called in something that Sheppard didn't expect to see on Earth. Ever. The Wraith was lumbering in, towards his captor, and the closer he got, the more and more Sheppard got to see. The Wraith had cuffs around his arms, and had a glove covering his feeding hand,

"Now, you will be given ten more seconds before I let the Wraith feed on the poor Captain here. His life is in your hands.." His captor said, while inching the glove off slowly,

"I'm sorry, I must've missed the question, want to run it by me again?" Sheppard responded, with doubt in his mind that his captor would go through will his threat.

"Very well, I gave you multiple chances, but I have you know, his death is on your hands." His captor removed the glove and waved a hand at the Captain, who was now awake,

The Wraith took his feeding hand and crushed it into the Captains chest, and began feeding, the Captain began to scream, as he aged before Sheppards eyes. "Stop.. STOP!" Sheppard screamed, as the Wraith released his prey, and Sheppard watched the Captain who looked like he aged sixty years, dropped to the ground, dead.

"I gave you a chance Major. I suggest next time you don't hesitate." His captor said as he walked out of the room, leaving the Captains corpse and the Wraith with Sheppard.

"Hey, don't suppose you want to let me out?" Sheppard said to the Wraith, who just snarled in response. "Didn't think so."s


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Several Days Later**

_**Back at the SGC**_

"Colonel Carter, have you seen Major Sheppard anywhere?" Asked General Landry, as he caught up to Carter,

"No, I haven't General, didn't he get reassigned?" Carter replied, with a look that showed confusion visible on her face as she headed to the elevator,

"No, he refused his reassignment, and then stormed out. He was apparently attacked at a local bar and dragged out, but everyone was so drunk that they didn't feel it was a good idea to call the police." Landry replied, before continuing, "Assemble SG1, I want him found Colonel."

"Yes Sir." Carter responded, before turning around and heading for her lab.

_**Mystery Building**_

Major Sheppard was hard at work, messing around with the circuitry in the cell. "Aha, there you are.." he said as he grabbed the final crystal. Suddenly the door opened behind the cell, and Sheppard swiftly covered the panel again.

He was about to say something when his captor turned the corner with Rodney. "Oh for Gods sake Rodney.." Sheppard moaned as his captor opened the cell and threw him in.

"Hey Sheppard, thought I would come and help you out of here, once I heard that you were taken away…well actually, it was Carter who told me, which led me to find you using the Asgard sensors, anyway.. hows it going?" Rodney said with a faint smile,

"Oh its great Rodney, now if you wanna get out, lemme know what I can do." Sheppard said, extremely sarcastically,

"Oh well… yes, actually, there is something, I don't know if you know about it but there is a…" Rodney said as he pulled the panel off, "There's a panel here."

"Rodney, look at the crystals, see how they're all messed up? Yeah, I know there's a panel…" Sheppard said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Now that you've shown our Wraith friend about the panel…"

Rodney turned around and looked at the Wraith and seemed genuinely surprised to see it standing there. "Oh hey, don't suppose you wanna let us ou—" Rodney said, but before he could finish, Sheppard cut him off,

"Already tried that." Sheppard said, and Rodney turned and stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Did you actually think it would work?" Rodney asked, and he seemed annoyed,

"Are you serious Rodney, you just tried the same thing!" Sheppard yelled in Rodney's direction, with the intention of shaming him.

"Yes… well. Let me get to work." Rodney said, before returning to work on the panel, "Oh and lemme know if you hear anyone coming would ya."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**A few hours later**

"Rodney.. you almost finshed? Its getting boring around here.." Sheppard asked, grinning at Rodney, purely because he seemed annoyed at Sheppard for the requested update every five minutes.

"Actually, yes.. well.. I think so." Rodney responded with confidence at first, then seemed to doubt himself,

"Rodney.." Sheppard said in a low tone, intending to get a straight answer out of him.

"Yes.. Yes, im ready. Three.. Two.. One.." Rodney said, ending with a countdown, and sure enough, just as he finished saying 'one', the shield deactivated and the door swung up,

As the door opened, the Wraith spun around and growled at them, before charging at them, "Rodney!" Sheppard yelled as he tackled Rodney to the ground, causing the Wraith to stumble.

"Oh god.. thanks." Rodney said, but it sounded as though he were panicing

Sheppard jumped up, and charged the Wraith, who in turn swung his feeding hand towards Sheppard, but before the Wraith got his hand remotely close to Sheppard, he stabbed his knife into the feeding hand and twisted it behind the Wraith's back, before Rodney threw his knife across the room, intending for it to make it into Sheppards hand, but Rodney, being a horrible shot, managed to land it right in the other hand of the Wraith, who used it to jab through Sheppards arm. Sheppard yelled, "For gods sake Rodney, you need practice!"

Rodney just grunted and continued working at the console, and Sheppard pulled the knife from the Wraith's arm and then reached his arm around the Wraith's throat and jabbed the blade through the neck of his would-be attacker. The Wraith dropped instantly, and Sheppard backed away slightly, "Rodney, you done? I don't wanna stick around incase he wakes up from that.

"Yes.. the door is unlocked, go." Rodney said, already moving towards the door.

As he pushed it open, Rodney's eyes opened wide, and Sheppard whispered "What is it Rodney..."

"Uhh.. you sure this is Earth? There's quite a few Wraith here." Rodney said, in that tone that told you that he thought he was going to die.

"Great.." Sheppard said before moving towards the console again. He studied the contents of the screen before seeing something rather strange. Rodney hadn't unlocked the door, it was already unlocked. What Rodney had done was open the communications panel. He was talking to someone. Then he stumbled on something in the database. That wasn't Rodney, it was a Wraith..


End file.
